spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeGod and Triton
SpongeGod and Triton '''is a fanmade movie made by '''esa6426. In this movie, SpongeBob and Triton must stop Iko, an evil volcano sea serpent, from taking over the ocean and save Triton's parents and SpongeBob's friends with the powers of the Golden Trident and Spatula. Will they succeed, or will Iko reign forever? Characters: SpongeBob/SpongeGod Prince Triton Patrick King Neptune Queen Amphitrite Squidward Sandy Mr. Krabs Monsters from the Party Princess Mindy Iko (debut) Jeron (debut) Aqua (debut) Francis Hermit (debut) Bikini Bottomites Atlanteans Volcano Sea Serpents Places: Bikini Bottom Atlantis Krusty Krab Iko's Lair Plot A goddess named Aqua meets the French narrator, who was just about to tell the story, and tells him that she has to tell it because she was hired for stories involving family matters. The narrator then got hit in the head with a frying pan by Jeron and tells Aqua to go on. It's Triton's birthday in Atlantis, and his father, King Neptune (Clash of Triton style), was the first to realize that, surprising his son by waking him up with a horn. He gave Triton a locket that he had when he was a baby but lost it. Afterwards, Triton decided to celebrate his birthday at the Krusty Krab. When Mr. Krabs got a call from King Neptune about the plans for his son's party, he strictly told SpongeBob to not do anything stupid, like he did last time (in The Clash of Triton). SpongeBob promised to be careful. He, Patrick, and Sandy decorated the restaurant, making it look amazing. When the family arrives, Triton's locket somehow was grabbed by a hermit crab. It ran off. Triton (with SpongeBob) chased it, telling his parents quickly that he has to get the locket back as he swam off without hearing their opinions. He tried to zap it with his powers, but the hermit crab was too fast. It ran on and on and finally dived into a hole, finally surrendering the locket as it hid. As Triton picked it up, complaining about the hermit crab, SpongeBob noticed two strange golden poles on the hill above Triton. One had a letter T on it, the other an S. Triton joked that they should pull them out because they were meant for them. SpongeBob took Triton's joke literally and started pulling the pole with the S. Triton decided to play along, seeing SpongeBob was very amusing, and pulled the other. They took the two out, and it's revealed that SpongeBob's pole was a golden spatula, and Triton's was a golden trident. Suddenly, lightning sparked in the sky, and thunder came after. SpongeBob turned into his god-form, and Triton's vest turned into a white toga with golden clasps on his wrists just like his dad's. They both stared at each other, both thinking the same thing: What the heck is going on? Meanwhile, Neptune, Amphitrite, and Mindy were worried that Triton wasn't at his birthday party. Mr. Krabs thought that SpongeBob did something to Triton and started worrying as well. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. In the middle of town, the ground made a huge crack. Then, a giant sea serpent with blood-red scales snaked out with normal-sized ones behind him. Neptune saw the creature in horror. He said it was Iko, a volcano sea serpent he imprisoned many years ago when Triton was only a baby. He didn't explain why because a few of the serpents crashed into the restaurant. Neptune and Amphitrite escaped and tried to find Triton to warn him. Phorkey, ShapeShifter, and Frank fought the intruders. Sandy quickly karate-chopped a few of the serpents, Mindy used her goddess powers, and Patrick used a frying pan to hit their heads. Squidward and Mr. Krabs hid in the ordering boat (where Squidward stands to take people's orders) in great fear. Neptune and Amphitrite finally found Triton and SpongeBob. Neptune tells Triton that he needs to hide far away before Iko finds him. Triton asked who his father was talking about. Amphitrite said, "Neptune, Triton needs to know the truth." Neptune sighed and then told Triton something he should have told him long ago. When Amphitrite was pregnant with her child (Triton), volcano sea serpents and Atlanteans were at peace. Iko and Neptune were friends, but Iko was secretly jealous that Neptune has amazing powers and wanted to rule Atlantis. He has a special golden clam that can take a god's powers, making him mortal. But he couldn't take Neptune's powers because he didn't wanted to be a suspect of a dastardly crime. However, when he heard Neptune and Amphitrite were having a baby, he realized he could take the child's powers. So when all Atlanteans celebrated baby Triton's birth at the palace, Iko sent his guards to kidnap him when his parents weren't looking, but one of the party goers spotted them taking him and screamed. The serpents quickly ran away with the child before Neptune's guards could catch them. One of the guards accidently knocked over the torches, causing the palace to set on fire, causing chaos and panic. The serpents were found and arrested, but Triton was gone! Everyone searched and searched for the little prince with no success. Just when they thought they would never see their son again, Neptune and Amphitrite heard him crying and found him under burned debris behind the castle. Luckily, he was unharmed. Neptune, in great anger that his friend betrayed him, banished Iko and his people underground, where he would stay away from his son so that he would stay safe. Neptune also said that the locket was given to him by a goddess named Aqua, and he lost it when they found him. As Neptune finished the story, Mindy was heard screaming. Iko was destroying everything in his path and scaring everybody. There were panicked screams of "Look out!" and "Run for your lives!" SpongeBob saw in horror as Iko was about to crush Patrick and Mindy with his tail. Luckily, Sandy lassoed and pulled them away as Iko's tail crushed a building behind them instead. Iko angrily ordered his men to charge at them. Phorkey quickly created an icy path to slip the serpents, but Squidward and Mr. Krabs skidded across it. They didn't see it, for they were in great fear, which warned the serpents. They jumped on top of Mr. Krabs and Squidward unto the other side of the slippery path and attacked. Sandy punched, kicked, and threw them around. Just then, one serpent flipped her over. He grabbed her with his tail and introduced himself as Jeron before tossing her like a bowling ball at Phorkey, ShapeShifter, Frank, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mindy, and Patrick. The force was so hard, they were flung across the sky. SpongeBob saw them and caught them (Okay, they fell on his back). Triton watched this all, and slowly, his anger rose. He angrily said to his father that he can't believe that he never told him this sooner. Neptune protested that he never told him because he couldn't bear to let him go. They started fighting. Amphitrite tried to stop them, but they ignore her. Just then, Iko appeared in front of them. He realized that the baby boy he've wanted so badly for his powers has grown and is standing right in front of him. He was about to attack, but Triton grabbed the golden trident he found and blasted him (thanks to his father's lessons). He yelled to everyone, "RUN OR SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Everyone did as he said. Many serpents chased them. SpongeBob, Mindy, and Sandy were trapped in a gorge but managed to escape thanks to SpongeBob and his stretching abilities. Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick tried to escape but the three stopped at the shore of a lagoon. Mr. Krabs quicky used Patrick as a boat and Squidward as an oar and rowed away. But Jeron, an excellent swimmer, followed them and bit Patrick on his leg, and the pain caused all three to go overboard. Jeron pulled out what looked like a black and purple vortex and pulled Mr. Krabs and Squidward inside it. But Patrick escaped. He met SpongeBob, Sandy, and Mindy on the shore. He tried to explain what happened but due to his stupidity and the fact that he swam three kilometers tiredly, he collapsed on top of SpongeBob. Meanwhile, Triton, Neptune, and Amphitrite hid in a cave in the sandy wastelands. Iko came by it and said bitterly that Triton was too afraid to face him. Triton was about to swim out and attack when Neptune grabbed him and covered his mouth. He whispered that he was not strong enough to attack Iko on his own. Triton took it a little too far and thought his father doubted him. He pushed him away and said in a low voice, "If you were my father, you would have let me." Those words broke Neptune's heart. Just then, Iko roared angrily. Phorkey freezed his legs so he couldn't move! SpongeBob, who just arrived near the cave with Sandy, Patrick, and Mindy, thought Iko was finished off. But Iko was stronger than he seems. He broke off the ice and turned to Phorkey and the other two monsters. He pulled out the same vortex Jeron used and sucked them in. Jeron then appeared. Sandy angrily jumped on him and attacked (probably because of what he did earlier), only to be grabbed by Iko. He said that he has a craving for land creatures. Sandy almost became serpent chow if SpongeBob didn't save her in a daring act. He fought Jeron as Patrick, Mindy, and Sandy hid in a cave. Unfortunately, Iko found them by lifting the top of the cave. They tried to escape, but Sandy got caught in the coral branches. Mindy got her out, but she wasn't able to escape from Iko, who stopped her by slamming his tail on hers, trapping her. Triton couldn't bear to see his sister taken by a greedy sea serpent, so he swam out despite his father's warning as Iko was about to crush her with one hand. He tried to help her as he slammed his hand on top of them. Just when everyone thought they were crushed, Iko's hand suddenly lifted, but Iko wasn't controlling it. Triton was lifting it with amazing strength! Everyone was amazed, including Jeron, who was sent flying across the sky with one swat of SpongeBob's spatula. Triton lifted Iko off the ground just by the hand, spun him around, and threw him across the sandy wastelands like he had as much weight as a softball! His head stuck in the ground as the rest of him coiled around it. Neptune didn't care if Triton had enough strength to lift a 2,000 pound sea serpent off the ground. He was angry at him for doing a daring and dangerous act. He swam over to him and yelled at him. They started fighting again. SpongeBob suddenly saw Iko's head come out with rage in his eyes. They were focused on the arguing father and son, who didn't notice him. SpongeBob tried to warn them, but they paid no attention to him. Triton, who was just behind Iko, was the evil serpent's target. Neptune saw him about to hurt his son, so he pushed Triton away. Iko swat him with his tail, crashing him into the rocks. Triton just got up and saw Iko take out the vortex with his eyes focused on Neptune. Queen Amphitrite and Mindy ran to the king's aid as he did so. Triton realized what Iko was going to do to his family and tried to stop him, but it was too late. Sandy and Patrick tried to attack, but were sucked in the vortex, too. Iko and Jeron disappeared in red smoke with Iko laughing. Triton fell to his tail. His family was gone, and he didn't save them. He cried on the spot. SpongeBob, who was the only other one who didn't suffer, tried to comfort a mourning Triton but failed. Triton took the locket he was given earlier from his father out from his pouch (he still wore the same belt around his waist with it) and listened to the tune. to be continued... Shorts This movie has two shorts: Accidental Smiting and Sponge and Serpent Challenge. Deleted Scenes There are two deleted scenes in this movie, Baby Triton and Food and Stool Fight. Trivia *This is the first movie Triton and Queen Amphitrite have ever been in. *Triton's bedroom has a very different appearance unlike in Clash of Triton, obviously because he changed his ways. *It is revealed that Triton wears a blue vest in bed, while his usual brown vest is worn during the day. *This is the third time SpongeBob appeared as SpongeGod (not counting The Clash of Triton Online Game). *This is the first time we see Triton as a baby. *This is the first SpongeBob movie in history that doesn't focus on SpongeBob as the main character. It's also the first movie without Patrick as the secondary main character. (Triton's the main, SpongeBob's the secondary) Quotes Triton and Neptune fighting: Triton- If I didn't save Mindy, she might as well suffer like your subjects! Neptune- Well, I know that, but you, by the way, might have met your fate, and not in a good way! Triton- Do you have any idea what you're saying!? I'm your son! Neptune- I don't think I appreciate your tone! SpongeBob- Uh, can I say something? Triton and Neptune- NO!!! Sandy when she saw Iko for the first time: Sandy- Jumping jellybeans! That thing is taller than a Texan skyscraper! SpongeBob seeing the destruction Iko's causing: SpongeBob- Sweet mother of Aphrodite's mother! Category:TV Movies Category:Movies